


SoulMates

by 4Jackles



Series: Soul!Mates [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, dating site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Jackles/pseuds/4Jackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam decided that Dean needs to find that special someone, so he sets up a dating profile on SoulMates.com. Dean is not happy until he sees the profile for Castiel. </p><p>This is all fluff! Sweet first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SoulMates

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my editor SpoonerGirl1. She was up till wee hours in the morning fixing my mistakes. You Rock!!!!

~ Dean’s Apartment ~

 

“Sam! What the hell did you download onto my phone? What the fuck is SoulMates?” Dean shouts across the room, angrily.

“Settle down, Dean! I may have, kind of, set up a dating profile for you.” Sam walks over and holds his hands up, almost protectively, as he explains. “Just give it a shot would you? I’m not asking you to marry the first guy you meet, but can you at least give it a try?”

“Sammy, why do you insist on setting me up? I’m happy. Honestly. I’m going to be busy with the bar and the shop, I don’t have the time to be dating right now.”

“Yeah, sure you’re happy. In what world exactly? Just humor me would ya? Take a look at the guys on there. Especially that Angel Eyes one. He's gorgeous…for a guy. His eyes are a piercing blue, his hair looks like he just had sex…he's totally your type. You get the point. Please, Dean.” Sam gives Dean his best puppy dog eyes.

“Fine Sam, fine! Show me how to find my messages or whatever I’m supposed to be looking for. I can’t believe you did this without asking me first. Did Charlie have something to do with this? If she did, so help me...” Dean thrusts the phone at Sam and sits next to him.

Forty-five minutes later, Dean somewhat understands how to navigate the dating site app. Sam just created Dean’s profile the day before, and he already has over 30 likes. Or was it hits? Dean still doesn’t really understand what’s going on.

“I don’t mean to sound like an ass Sammy, but some of these guys are really fugly. I’m not even sure if a couple of these are dudes...”

“Dean, just look at all of them, and make sure you hit yes or no if you like, or don't like them. You don’t want to lead anybody on. Dean? Dean… are you listening to me?”

Sam takes a closer look to see who his brother is ogling. “Ah, I see you've found Angel Eyes. That’s who I was talking about...um...Castiel. I mean, I’m straight, and even I think he’s hot. Dude, he's sent you two messages in two days. Open them up! C’mon, Dean-o!”

“There is no way in hell this man is real…look at him. He’s way to gorgeous to be on a dating site. There has to be something wrong with him. Like, he's a snooze-fest, or maybe he’s got a really small dick. But, his eyes, they're...and that neck… and, oh, those lips….” Dean is drooling all over his phone and his pants have become increasingly tighter.

“Earth to Dean! Earth to Dean!” Sam waves his hand in front of Dean’s face.

“Sam, can I have just a minute, alone, please. I just… I need…a minute.”

Dean looks up at Sam. “Ugh. Ok, ok I’m gonna take a shower and give you a few minutes. You better look at those messages from that Castiel guy.”

Dean rubs his hands over his face and contemplates opening the messages. _The man’s fucking gorgeous, so there's no way he can be real. But Sam did take the time to set up the profile, which I should kill him for… but I’m sure it wasn’t free. Goddamnit Sam…_ Dean places the arrow over the first message and clicks.

_****_

_6/30/16_

_11:49 p.m._

_To: Dean W._

_From: Castiel N._

_Hello Dean. I am not very good at this dating stuff. My brother insisted that I start a dating profile. Actually, he made my profile. I'm just very nervous about this kind of stuff, but I wanted to tell you that you are the most gorgeous man I have ever laid my eyes on. No, my brother did not tell me to say that. I will understand if you don't respond to me._

_Castiel N._

_****_

_7/1/16_

_9:41 a.m._

_To: Dean W._

_From: Castiel N._

_Good Morning. I just wanted to say again how handsome I think you are. I promise I am not a stalker. It's just that you're literally the only guy I saw worth messaging. Oh, and, uh, I hope your picture is really you. My profile picture is really me. That was my picture that was taken for the yearbook at the school where I teach. My brother, Gabriel, said it's my best picture, and insisted I use it._

_Castiel N._

_****_

“So did you read the messages yet?” Sam asks.

“Yeah, he seems nice, but then again he didn’t say a whole lot. He assures me that the picture is really him. Should I respond? I just don’t know about this dating website crap.”

“Take a chance Dean-o. What have you got to lose?”

Dean rolls his eyes and hits the reply button. “Here goes nothing, Sammy.”

****

_7/1/16_

_11:32 a.m._

_To: Castiel_

_From: Dean_

_Hey there. Sorry it took me so long to respond. No way your profile picture can possibly be you. That would mean you’re the most gorgeous man in the world. Ok, I admit it…that was really cheesy. But still...you can’t possibly be that gorgeous and, yet be nice. Because you're so nice, I want to be honest with you up front. My brother created this profile for me. He insists that I need to find someone to spend time with. I wasn’t excited at first, but your messages have intrigued me. I've read your profile and see that you live here in Sioux Falls, like me. I hope to hear back from you._

_Dean W._

_****_

Dean gets up to make a sandwich, and maybe find something to watch on Netflix. “Sam do you want a sandwich, or rabbit food?”

“Yeah that would be great bro. I'll just have whatever you're having. Hey, I think you got a message!” Sam yells to Dean.

“Who is it? Check my phone, would ya?”

“It’s him, it’s Castiel.” Sam brings the phone to Dean and hands it over. “Here, you read the message and I’ll make the sandwiches.”

****

_7/1/16_

_11:45 a.m._

_To: Dean_

_From: Castiel_

_I was so happy to see your message. I wasn’t going to check until later, but I had a feeling that you messaged me. I promise you, cross my heart, hope to die that the profile picture is me. I do not consider myself great looking. My hair is always, always messy. No matter what I do it always looks like I just crawled out of bed. My ex hated my hair, and always wanted me to cut it really short. My eyes have always been my best feature. They're a little too blue at times. Does that sound weird? I was wondering if you had a google account? I use hangouts a lot for messaging, and my username is AngelEyes69. I think it would be a lot easier to message back and forth on there. If you feel more comfortable on here, that's fine too. Let me know what you think._

_Cas_

_****_

“Sammy, he wants me to message him instead. I mean, he looks normal…well he looks hot, but… do you think it’s safe?”

“Dean, just message him wherever he wants you to.”

“Don't tell me what to do, bitch.”

“Kiss my ass, jerk!”

Dean sticks his tongue out at Sam, and Sam can't help but smile at his big brother's childish face.

Dean can't figure out which app he needs, so Sam ends up downloading Hangouts. He finds _AngelEyes69_ and sends a message for Dean.

(Note *** While using Hangout Castiel will be normal and Dean will be in **Bold ***** )

********

**Hello Castiel, this is Dean.**

Hello Dean. Thank you for trusting me, I think talking will be so much easier this way. So… I read your profile but, it was kinda vague. Do you want to fill in some of the blanks for me? Like where you're from, and what you do for a living?

**Well, I am originally from Lawrence, KS. I moved here in high school to live with my Uncle Bobby and Aunt Ellen. I have one younger brother, Sam. My mom is Mary and she lives here and my dad died almost 2 years ago. I work at The Roadhouse, and also at my Uncle Bobby’s garage. My brother is smarter than anyone needs to be. He's a lawyer and my best friend besides my friend Charlie.**

I'm sorry about your dad. Is Charlie male or female?

**Female, but she likes females. She's dating Jo who happens to be like a sister to me.**

Awesome. Sam? Is he married? Kids?

**Sam is not married, but he’s been with Ruby for 3 years. I think he may propose soon. No kids. My turn….How many siblings do you have? I know you're a teacher, but what grade and subject? What school? Parents?**

I have 2 brothers, Gabriel (real pain in my ass but I guess I can’t be too mad at him right now) and Lucifer…we call him Lucy. He lives in Canada and I don’t see him very often. My parents are both deceased, but don’t feel bad. They were not very caring people. They disowned me and Gabe when we each turned 18. Gabe is also gay. I work at Turner High School. I teach Grammar and English.

**High school English huh? Don’t pay too close attention to my grammar. I love kids, but don’t know if I will ever get the chance to have them. Does Gabe live close to you?**

Yes, we live in townhomes right next to each other. Some days I wish he lived in Canada, too. Gabe has always been my rock. He took me in and took care of me when our parents kicked me out. Do you and Sam live close to each other? How is your relationship with your parents?

**I was very lucky when it came to my mom and dad. My mom has always been my rock, and my dad came around in the end. He died from cirrhosis of the liver from years of drinking, but he sobered up and became a better father and husband so he wouldn't lose his family. He wasn’t happy at first when I came out, but he got it together. My mom is a saint. My brother is my best friend. He just moved back here six months ago. He was studying at Stanford Law. Like I said earlier, he is way smarter than anyone I know. Charlie is the one who helped me come out to my family and to myself.**

Can I be straightforward?

**Sure? What's on your mind?**

I am so bad at this…

**You’re not as bad as you think…spit it out Cas.**

Since you work at a bar and it is Saturday, I’m guessing you are working tonight?

**Actually, I don’t work tonight. I work Monday thru Thursday. I work the morning shift, since I'm the main cook during the day. We open at 9 for breakfast and then I work til 5, or sometimes 6. I’m lucky because my Aunt Ellen owns the place and unless I'm filling in for someone, I don’t work past 6. I guess I should tell you one other thing… I'm taking night classes at the Culinary School. I love cooking and baking, and I can make a mean pecan pie.**

You are perfect, Dean Winchester.

**I wouldn’t go that far, and I wouldn’t tell my brother that. He’ll argue with you until he’s blue in the face.**

So, Dean, would you be interested in getting a drink or a hamburger tonight? If not, that is fine. I just really want to see your freckles up close.

**That’s it? You just want to see my freckles up close? Nothing else?**

Well, I find it extremely extremely sexy that you cook, and that you are taking classes at the culinary school. I love your freckles, and those damn emerald eyes. I can’t imagine how green they are in person. I may get lost in them.

**Brb, have to grab a drink.**

********

“SAM! SAM! Where the hell did you go?” Dean yells from his living room, panicking.

“I’m right here Dean-o! What’s wrong?”

“He wants to meet. What the fuck? How am I supposed to meet this man? Have you SEEN HIM!?” Dean is freaking out.

“Dean, calm down. He’s just a man, like you. Yes, he’s way out of your league, but he seems to like you. Do it. Tell him you'll meet him. Let him pick the place.”

Dean looks over at Sam, his eyes sending a silent thank you, and returns to the conversation with Castiel.

****

**I’m back. Sorry. I got interrupted by my moose of a brother. So where were you thinking?**

Is that a yes? I really want it to be a yes. (I'm holding my breath now. Answer before I pass out, please.)

**YES, YES, YES! I really hope you didn’t pass out.**

Nope! I am good. So… there is this diner that I love. It has the best burgers. It is just down the street from the culinary school. It’s called Gabe’s.

**Yeah, that place has the best bacon cheeseburgers. Well, besides the ones I make of course.**

I guess you will have make them for me, and I can tell you whose is better. Is seven ok? Too late?

**Sounds great. See you at 7. Don’t be late Angel Eyes. Oh one more question before I let you go.**

Yes?

**So…AngelEyes…69, eh?**

Wouldn’t you like to find out!

**TEASE! I will see you tonight. Seven sharp.**

Seven, sharp! Until then.

**Til then.**

****

“Sammy!”

“Dean-o!”

“Well, are you happy? I now have a date with a complete stranger.” Dean looks terrified.

“It will be fine, trust me. So this place you’re going…you’ve been there?”

“Yes, quite a few times. They have great burgers, and they make those homemade fries with the peelings left on.”

“Dude, you’re drooling!”

“I’m gonna go take a long shower.” Dean takes off to the bathroom, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

****

6:30 p.m.

“How do I look Sam? Is this ok? Am I too casual? Should I wear something dressier?”

“Calm down Dean, you’re going to a diner. You’re dressed just fine. You better get going, though, it takes like fifteen minutes to get there.”

“Yeah, yeah I’m leaving now. Don’t you dare follow me, and no calling me!”

“Have fun. I'm staying at Ruby’s tonight. She’s home from her cousin’s place. Text me or call me if you need anything.”

 

****

 

~ Gabe’s Diner ~

 

Dean pulls up with 15 minutes to spare. He was so nervous on the way over, he sped the whole way.

 _Ok, Winchester you can do this. He’s just a guy. A very sexy, handsome, gorgeous guy with beautiful, sapphire blue eyes and incredible hair._ Dean sees Castiel, through the window, sitting in a booth near the front door. He's reading the menu, oblivious to Dean sitting in his car, outside.

 _He’s already here. Wow, he’s even better looking in person. I don’t know if I can do this! Why am I so fucking nervous? It’s not like this is the first date I’ve ever been on. Get out of your car Winchester, and stop being such a weeny!_ Dean finally makes his way to the door, and as he's about to open it, he turns around and makes a bee-line back to his car.

“Oh no you don’t! You get your ass back in there and meet Castiel. You are not standing him up because you have some butterflies in your stomach.” Sam pulls Dean towards the door and pushes him through. Sam knew Dean would chicken out and try to leave before even going in, so he followed Dean, at a safe distance, in his own car. He needed to make sure Dean saw this through.

Luckily, Castiel is reading the menu, so he doesn’t see the whole altercation with Sam. Dean composes himself before Castiel sees him. Dean's ready to bolt again when he catches Castiel’s sapphire blue eyes. He is mesmerized, and walks towards the booth, as if being pulled by an invisible force.

“Castiel?”

“Dean?”

“Hello. Wow, your eyes are really blue.” _Smooth one Winchester, calm the fuck down._

“And your eyes are greener than green.” _Ugh_. _Nice one Novak._

“Ok, so now that we've discussed our eye color, should we move onto our lips?” Asks Dean.

“Yeah, I must say your lips are much plumper in person. It is nice to meet you Dean.”

“You too Castiel, or Cas? Which do you prefer?”

“Cas, please.”

The waitress comes and takes their order, and returns in a few minutes with their beverages.

The guys make conversation while waiting for their food to arrive. Surprisingly, there’s only a few minutes of silence, but it's not uncomfortable.

Dean has never been nervous like this, but he's doing his best not to show it. He can’t seem to keep his eyes off of Cas’ lips. They look so different in person. What he wouldn’t give to just push him up against the wall and press their lips together…maybe run his tongue along them, and make his way into Cas’ mouth.

“Oh, this burger is so good.” Cas moans into his burger.

“They're pretty good. I mean, I hate to toot my own horn, but I must say…they're missing something. I’m not sure what, but I think mine are better.”

“You think so, huh? When are you going to make them for me? It is only fair that I get to be the judge of that,” says Cas.

“Hmm… when are you thinking?” Dean smiles behind his burger.

“Oh no, I asked you out tonight. I think you need to ask me out next. That is, if you want to,” Cas says shyly, looking down at his plate.

“Castiel Novak, are you shy?” Dean is sitting across the table, but he stands up, pushes his plate next to Cas’ and sits down next to him.

“It is easier on the computer than in person, Dean. You are really handsome, and you make me very nervous. I have never been like this around anyone. You…” Cas is cut off by a set of warm lips pressed against his.

“Yep!”

“What?” Cas asks.

“Your lips are very soft.” Dean leans in for another kiss. It's short, but sweet.

“Your lips are very nice also. Very warm. Those freckles are even sexier up close.” Cas leans in and kisses Dean. This kiss also short, but sweet.

“You two are adorable. How long have you been together?” Lisa asks. She's a pretty, petite brunette, and she's smiling at them sweetly.

“This is our first date, and you know that, Lisa.” Cas says.

Dean has a shocked look on his face.

“Dean, this is Lisa. She has worked here for 11 years, since they day Gabe opened this place.”

“Ah… Gabe’s Diner! Well, I must say, I didn’t expect this.” Says Dean.

“Sorry, I hope you're not mad. I was just really nervous about tonight, and I told Lisa to act like she didn’t know me. I really hope you're not upset with me. I didn’t want you to know that my brother owned this place, because I didn’t want to make you nervous.” Cas says.

“That’s ok, Cas. I would’ve been more nervous than I already was. Is your brother here?” Dean asks.

“God, NO! I would never have brought you here if he was working. I wouldn’t subject you to Gabe on the first date. He is an acquired taste.”

Lisa laughs, and goes to tend to another table, leaving the guys to talk again.

 

****

 

~ 2 Hours later ~

 

It’s after 10 and the diner is closing for the night.

“It looks like our night is coming to a close. How do you feel about coming over tomorrow night for some burgers?” Dean asks.

“I would love to come over. Will it just be the two of us?”

“Yes, if that’s ok with you. I'd love to get to know you a little better, and it’s hard to do that with my nosey brother there.”

“That's very ok with me. Let’s get out of here before we get locked in.”

Dean stands up and holds his hand out to help Cas out of the booth. Not dropping his hand, they walk out to Cas’ car with their fingers threaded together.

“Can I have your phone, Cas? I'm going to put my number in and then you can text me so I have your number. That way I can text you the directions to my house for tomorrow night around 5-ish.”

Dean hands Cas’ phone back to him and waits for him to put it safely in his pocket. Cas, not wanting the night to end, is afraid to look back up at Dean.

Dean gently lifts Cas’ chin and puts his arms around the man, pulling him in close, pushing him softly against his car. He leans in for a chaste, yet gentle kiss. Cas can feel Dean’s lips turning into a smile as he pulls away.

“Good night, handsome.” Dean leans in for one quick peck to the lips.

“I will see you tomorrow night, gorgeous. I can’t wait to try those famous burgers of yours.”

Dean gets in his car and waves as he drives away with the biggest smile on his face. He turns up the tunes in his ’67 Chevy impala, strumming his fingers on the steering wheel. He hasn’t felt this happy in a long time. He'll have to remember to thank Sam.

Cas is still standing outside his car as he watches Dean drive away. He can’t wipe the huge smile off of his face. Tonight, he is very happy to have Gabe as a brother.


End file.
